This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for transmitting data between two rail vehicles, wherein at the first rail vehicle a first data transmission unit and at the second rail vehicle a second data transmission unit is arranged. Between the data transmission units a data transmission link for transmitting data between the two rail vehicles is formed.
2. Discussion
One possibility of transmitting data between two rail vehicles is a wired transmission. For this a mechanical data transmission link via a coupling is formed between the two rail vehicles. The problem here is that with such a data transmission link a retrofitting of rail vehicles that are not yet provided with such a device can only be achieved with a great deal of effort.
Another possibility of transmitting data between two rail vehicles is a wireless transmission of data via a wireless-LAN or bluetooth. The problem with this is that only a limited, relatively small transmission rate can be achieved and that the data transmitted via such data transmission links can easily be intercepted and manipulated by unauthorized persons, so that these transmission methods are only suitable for not safety-related data.